Power delivery and distribution in electronic equipment mounting racks may be provided by IEC connectors that are defined by the International Electrotechnical Commission in IEC specification 60320, and NEMA connectors that are defined by the U.S. National Electrical Manufacturers' Association. IEC C14 female receptacles comprise a three conductor connector to which a C13 plug of a power cord can be inserted. Electronic modules, such as servers, RAID storage devices, or any type of desired electronic module, may use a C14 panel mounted male conductor that a C13 cable can engage. For higher current applications, C20 receptacles can be used with C19 cables.
Power requirements for electronic equipment mounting racks may vary according to the power requirements of the electronic modules that are placed in the racks. Providing the correct power requirements is integral to the proper operation of the modules within the rack.